She's My Winona
by hatefully
Summary: The predatory look Auggie had in his eyes was scaring Annie—and she liked it. Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Do Better – Say Anything (3:51)**

Auggie couldn't help but let out an indignant snort at _Jonathan's_ or whatever-the-hell-his-name-was snide remark. Snide remarks were _his _thing. It wasn't even _that_ funny anyways.

Apparently Annie thought otherwise. She was giggling. Giggling! She only chuckled at his jokes. He was pretty sure she was touching his arm lightly when she said "Oh _Jonathan,_" emphasizing his name dreamily, "you're too funny." No doubt she was flashing him that coy smile of hers that drew men in droves.

"Shall I get you another beer, Annie?" He asked politely. _Of course he did_.

"Yes, _please._" She giggled flirtatiously. It was like he was in high school all over again.

"I'll have shot of patron while you're at it!" Auggie shouted at his retreating back. "Prick." He mumbled under his breath, blindly reaching for the remains of his beer. He cringed as he downed its contents. He needed something _stronger_.

"What was that?" Annie piped curiously.

"Nothing." He said innocently, placing the now-empty glass on the table with a dull clink.

"No, pretty sure I heard a 'prick' in there." She teased, chuckling ever-so-slightly.

"I said 'you could do better.'" He blurted out unexpectedly. He hadn't meant to, _honest!_ He was just _so damn fed up_. He'll blame it on the alcohol later anyways.

"Jonathan's a nice guy," she huffed, "he's very sweet and thank God he is _nothing_ like Danielle's insipid set-ups." He could almost hear her cringing at the thought of Danielle's unpleasant 'selections.' "Besides," she digressed, picking up her beer and idly swirling around what little remains were left, "better like whom?" She asked innocently enough, downing the final contents of her beer.

Auggie heard the dull thud of her elbows coming in contact of the table. An overwhelming scent of Miller Lite and Jo Malone Grapefruit permeated the air; he was then suddenly aware of how _close_ she was. The little minx was leaning towards him. Her chin was undoubtedly resting on top of her interlaced fingers. Her interest was piqued and she was _going_ to get an answer, _whether he liked it or not_.

"Me"

* * *

**Navigate Me (Through Your Body) – Cute Is What We Aim For (3:19)**

The predatory look Auggie had in his eyes was scaring Annie—_and she liked it_. It was like he was actually staring right at her with those half-lidded, lust filled eyes. His breathing was labored and his chest was heaving as he slowly made his way towards her.

She felt her own breath catch in her throat as she shifted slightly on the bed, further entangling her legs within the sheets. She clutched the thin sheets to her chest tightly; she could feel her heart beating erratically through her knuckles.

As he slowly crawled towards her on the bed, her breathing began to pick up. The way he was creeping towards her was almost predatorily, and here she was like his sacrificial prey, entangled in his little trap of bed sheets and well—_him. _

Blindly, he reached for her forearm and traced a path from the indent of her elbow to her white colored knuckles that held the bed sheets captive against her chest.

"These sheets aren't stopping me, Annie." He said, easing her grip on the sheets, allowing it to fall around her—leaving her bare.

She felt her toes curl with excitement and her throat grow dry.

"They aren't?" She licked her lips.

He smirked as he slowly dragged his body against her, the bare flesh causing rough, desirable friction that left both of them _aching_ for more. He began to place kisses on the sweet indentation of her waist before slowing moving up her navel.

She moaned.

"Navigate me"

* * *

**Diplomat's Son – Vampire Weekend (6:01)**

"You didn't have to say yes." He nagged in her ear. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately when it came to guys.

"Auggie, I had no choice." She sighed; she was beginning to feel exasperated.

"You _always_ have a choice." He lamented. "Besides, you didn't have to go on a _date_ with him."

She scoffed. "First of all, it's not a date. Secondly I did not have a choice." She replied through clenched teeth. Why was he making such a big deal out of this?

"When you're wining and dining at the _Bistro Francais_ it's a _date_." He was goading her.

"It's lunchtime! Who drinks wine at lunchtime?" She cried. "Besides, I'll have you know I'm enjoying a delicious ham and cheese sandwich, so how's that for a date!" It took a little self-restrain not to shout an indignant "Ha!" into the earpiece.

"What no escargot and steak tartare?" He chuckled. Annie Walker never ceased to amaze him. She was dining at one of the nicest French restaurants in Georgetown and instead of enjoying the "savory" escargot in butter-garlic sauce and the "to-die-for" steak tartare, she was eating a _damn sandwich_; that put a smile on his face.

"Ew, snails and raw meat? No thanks." She blanched. "Oh! Gerard's coming back. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Auggie." She said quickly before her attention turned to _Gerard_.

Auggie sighed. _Damn diplomat's son_.

* * *

**A/N:** This is actually part of the iPod Shuffle Challenge. However I cheated and didn't write during the duration of the song. I wrote during the duration of 3 songs…on repeat. Oh well. I've actually written about 3-4 more drabbles (to this challenge) but I've yet to revise them, so they'll go up later tomorrow hopefully. Sorry if the grammar is bad, I'm a bit out of touch! (It's been 3 years since I've last written anything so tad bit rusty here, folks!)

**EDIT:** I've actually revised a bit and fixed a few grammatical and spelling errors. Also I'd like to make note of a few things:  
- **Navigate Me – Cute Is What We Aim For:** I'd like to clarify, in case it didn't make any sense, that they lyrics of the song actually go  
"_I'm creeping your way  
And these sheets aren't stopping me  
Because I'm gonna meet you face to face  
And I'm gonna start from your waist  
Up through your navel_"  
I know that you don't actually go _up_ from one's waist to their navel (you go _down _of course, especially in the position that they're in) but let's just bend the rules this one time.  
- **Diplomat's Son – Vampire Weekend:** I'm actually from D.C. and visit Georgetown often and _Bistro Francais_ is a legitimate, real French restaurant. It is absolutely _divine_. If you live in the area I suggest you go to it! If you can't stomach snails and raw meat, I absolutely suggest the ham and cheese sandwich, it's surprisingly good.

Covert Affairs © USA Network, Dutch Oven Productions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Valentine – We the Kings (3:28)**

The wine left her head muddled and fuzzy. It was beginning to become difficult forming coherent thoughts, let alone coherent sentences. She didn't normally allow herself to achieve such a drunken stupor. Honestly, _she didn't_. But it was difficult for her to refuse Auggie's abrupt invitation to his apartment after a round of drinks and a late dinner at _The Tavern_; she had never seen his apartment and she was curious—_of course she accepted_.

She was a bit tentative intruding upon his apartment, but easily relaxed after sharing a few laughs—and wine of course. Who was she to refuse good wine? Especially when it was Cabernet Sauvignon paired with a special screening of _Public Enemies_ on his sleek, leather couch.

So now here she was, her head nestled comfortably upon Auggie's broad shoulder and her arm looped casually through the crook of his elbow. His cheek was pressed against the crown of her head as he attentively listened to the film, or at least she thought he was. She carefully sipped her wine and tried to focus on the film, but it was becoming difficult; her mind was sluggish.

The movie slowly came to an end and the credits began to roll; she looked up to see if Auggie noticed that the film had ended—he didn't. Hesitantly she lifted her head from his shoulder, careful not to accidentally bump his cheek with her head. She looked at him, his eyes were closed.

"Aug—" she began and he turned to her, abruptly opening his eyes. They were wide and unfocused, yet glazed over either from the alcohol or something else—she didn't know. She was suddenly aware of _how close he was_; she could distinctly smell the wine on his breath now. The warm puffs of air that escaped his lips lightly grazed her cheek causing a stray hair of hers to brush against her nose. She laughed, it_ tickled_.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, a smirk forming on his lips. "Did I say something funny?" He asked, his voice slightly husky from keeping quiet during the film, or maybe it was the wine?

She felt her face flush at his tone. "M-my hair." She stammered lamely, quickly unlinking their arms so that she could brush the damned thing out of the way.

But he beat her to it. Cautiously, he placed his hand on her face, cupping her cheek lightly before slowly—and _agonizingly_—tracing his fingers to where the stray hair was before tucking it behind her ear tenderly. His thumb softly brushed across her cheekbones. She licked her lips.

"Aug—" she tried again, but he stopped her by brushing the rough, callous pad of his thumb against the corner of her lips. She glanced up at him through her half-lidded eyes; his eyes were dark with desire mixed with alcohol—_a dangerous combination_.

_To hell with it_, she thought before losing her inhibitions and sliding her eyes closed as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon his lips. He groaned, his fingers entangling in her hair, her arms intertwining around his neck.

After what seemed like several minutes, they finally pulled away from each other. He was breathing heavily against her cheek. She hadn't even realized he had turned out the lights. His hand released its loose hold on her hair before languidly moving down the column of her throat to brush across her collarbone and dip _further down_.

She shuddered with anticipation.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's just only one drabble this time, but I couldn't help it. _I just had to submit it_. At least before I change my mind and delete. It's late now (1:17AM) and I should be asleep thanks to early morning classes. _Gross_. Expect more tomorrow. Although here's at hint of the next two drabbles: **Umbrella - Scott Simons **& **Lua - Bright Eyes**


End file.
